


When Forces Collide

by vanilla107



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, dance planning, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: When a science experiment goes horribly wrong, Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins are punished by having to work together for the upcoming dance. Kendall who has always been in charge of the dance is convinced that Kick will ruin it and Kick thinks that the dance will be incredibly boring with Kendall being in charge. What happens when they put aside their differences? Will a love blossom?





	When Forces Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Okay firstly I wrote this a while back and I honestly adored this show. I really hope that there are still fans of Kick Buttowski! Here's a Kick X Kendall fic! I hope you all like it!
> 
> Stay healthy   
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Kendall Perkins was a perfect student.

She aced all her classes, was involved in extra-curricular activities and her attendance record was flawless. The only thing holding her back was the fact that she had developed the weirdest crush in the local daredevil, Clarence ‘Kick’ Buttowski.

Clarence had been a thorn in her side for as long as she could remember and all she wanted was him to stop his daredevil antics and let her work in peace. But strangely, her attention slowly began to drift to how hard he worked to be a stuntman. He purposefully risked his life everyday to do stunts that were bigger and more dangerous than the last and in some way, that determination was sort of attractive to her.

But at the present moment, she was ready to rip his head off.

Kick thought it would be ‘cool’ to add double the amount of chemicals to their experiment which caused the entire class to be filled with foam. Since Kendall had been his science partner, she was automatically blamed as well since she should’ve been monitoring him. The two students sat outside the principal’s office waiting to receive their punishment.

“Y’know Clarence, if you hadn’t decided that foaming up the whole science class would be cool, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Well you were hogging the instruction sheet so I couldn’t see the correct amount I needed! If you just let me see the page, the class wouldn’t have foamed up!”

At that moment, the principal’s door opened and Kendall groaned as they walked inside. The principal ushered them to their seats and looked at them.

“Kendall Perkins, you are one of the star students in your grade. Clarence Buttowski, although you seem to go through moments of school spirit to doing your own thing, you add the oomf! of school pride the school needs. I’ve noticed that this isn’t the first time that the two of you clash with each other which is why, as punishment; I’ve signed you both up for the end of term dance committee.”

In unison, Kick and Kendall screamed, “What?”

“You’ll work together and see that you two are capable of pulling off planning a dance together and making it a success,” the principal continued, ignoring their reactions.

“But…but...I usually plan the dance! I can’t have Kick ruining everything!” Kendall yelled and Kick glared at her.

“Those dances lame anyway! The decorations are the same ones from last year and your music choice puts me to sleep!” Kick said angrily and Kendall felt her blood boil.

“Do you have any idea how expensive it is to get brand new decorations, Clarence? And music choices are excellent for dances!”

“If you think the waltz being played on loop is excellent then you really need to listen to more genres! And decorations-”

“-And this is why, I’ve decided that you two do this together,” the principal said and Kick and Kendall collapsed into silence.

“Kendall, you’ll still be in charge of the dance since you’ve got experience but I must admit, having someone who has observed the last few dances organized by you will be good criticism and will definitely make this dance better than the last! Now, you two will discuss the theme for the dance this afternoon and give feedback tomorrow to the rest of the dance committee.” 

Kendall sighed and nodded and saw Kick nod as well.

“Great! Don’t let the school down, I’m sure you’ll work together wonderfully!”

*********************************************************

Kendall had been counting down the hours till school ended so that she could get the planning with Kick done as soon as possible.

I can’t believe this is my punishment! Ugh, how is he supposed to help anyway? She thought.

She entered the school hall and hopped onto the stage and took a seat, her legs dangling over the edge. She took out her notebook and pen and began jotting down ideas for the theme.

Under the sea  
Tropical Island  
Enchanted night  
Candyland  
Hollywood

She looked at them and at that moment Kick walked into the hall and took a seat next to her.

“You’re five minutes late,” Kendall said, the annoyed tone evident in her voice.  
Kick rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Sorry. I had to dodge Wacky- I mean Jackie.”

“That crazy girl who’s obsessed with you?”

Kick stared at Kendall and he burst out laughing.

“I’m surprised you noticed.”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious. She always asks you questions when you have to do a presentation and she’s always talking about you. It’s really not that difficult to see.”

Kick nodded and he saw the list of possible themes.  
“Under the sea? Nope!”

“Why not? It’s a classic.”

“It’s been done a hundred times and seafood is expensive if you want to serve seafood as food. Same reasons for Tropical Island and Enchanted night. Kendall, these themes are all over done. We need something new and radical to make everyone excited for the dance.”

And thus began the brainstorming and bickering. Every possible theme the two of them came up with, the other shot it down.

“Disco?” asked Kick.

“No, I do not need people turning up in bell-bottomed jeans, wigs and legwarmers. It needs to be more formal, Clarence, unlike your usual tastes.” Kendall said rolling her eyes.

Kick growled angrily but Kendall didn’t care.

“Oh! What about suit and tie?” Kendall squealed excitedly.

“That’s the worst theme yet,” Kick said with a deadpanned expression.

An hour and a half later, Kendall was ready to scream.

“This is pointless! What is the point of putting us to work together if we can’t even think of a good enough theme!” Kendall yelled in frustration and Kick put his head on the floor.

“Well, it’s not my fault all your themes are old and overdone!”

“At least my ideas aren’t ridiculous!”

“At least people would actually have fun!”

“My dances are fun!”

“Yeah, right! Tell that to the janitor who fell asleep at your last one!” Kendall glared at the daredevil and stood up.

“If only we could agree on a stupid theme-“ Kendall froze and looked at Kick.

“Kick…remember the dance presentation we had to do?”

Kick lifted up his head and gave her a rare smile.

“How could I forget? We were awesome! With your ballet and my wrestling we were unstoppable! The way we mixed our two styles-“

Kendall grinned when she saw the light bulb in his head click on.

“We need to mix our styles again,” he murmured and sat up straight and picked up her discarded notebook. He read over then crossed out list again and hummed in thought.

“Okay, what if we take Hollywood?” Kick asked and Kendall looked at him in surprise.

“But I thought you said that was overdone?”

“It is but what if we made it more…Lights, Camera…Action! That way we can include directors, makeup artists and-“

“-Stuntmen?” Kendall offered and the two grinned at each other.

“We could get some of the yearbook committee members to dress as paparazzi and have a red carpet for photos!”

“And we could get a backdrop of the Oscars for the food table and we could have simple snacks but all movie themed!”

“And…maybe a DJ for music?” Kendall murmured and looked up at him and she saw Kick’s infamous grin.

“I think we’ve got ourselves a theme, Kendall Perkins.”

****************************************************

Kick and Kendall stood before the dance committee members in the hall the next day to present the theme. Kick could see that Kendall was confident with her presentation of the theme but he could tell she was nervous by her shaky hands.

Guess she wants the committee to be excited about this too, he thought.

“-And that is this year’s theme! So any questions?” Kendall asked the crowd of committee members before her and she was greeted with enthusiastic whispers.

Kendall felt a huge weight off her shoulders and grinned. It was a first for everyone to be so excited for a dance theme and she couldn’t have asked for more. The planning with Kick took an extra hour the day before after they both finally agreed on ‘Lights, Camera…ACTION!’ as their theme, but it had all be worth it.

“Okay, looks like we’re all in agreement! Let’s split up into groups! Group 1 will focus on decorations, Group 2 on food and Group 3 on music!” Kendall instructed.

She watched in amazement at everyone excitedly whispering and getting into their groups. She felt her heart swell with happiness.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before,” Kick chuckled and she rolled her eyes but there was still a smile on her lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been the excited for planning a dance before! Now, let’s go help out!”

She grabbed Kick by his arm and walked to Group 3.

**************************************************************************

The Groups had been a bit of a problem at first when someone disagreed on the DJ and wanted a live band instead but that argument was quickly shut down by Kick when he said that a DJ could play everyone’s favourite songs.

There was a scuffle over balloons and glitter but that had been resolved by Kendall. After all the problems had been solved Kendall and Kick looked over the budget and after a few calculations, they still had enough money to get something extra for the dance.

“Photo booth?” Kick asked and Kendall hummed in thought.

“But don’t we have the backdrop and homecoming committee already taking photos?”

“Well yeah, but this is more for the people there. Like these photos people can take home and make funny faces in their photo with their friends.”

Kendall nodded slowly and smiled.

“Photo booth it is!”

Now, everyone was painting the big ‘Hollywood’ sign that would be used in the backdrop for the pictures. Kendall stretched her aching arms and looked at her watch. Two hours had passed and she felt that keeping the committee there any longer would be unfair.  
“Okay everyone! That’s enough for today! Thank you and I’ll see you all same time tomorrow!” she yelled and soon all the students were gone except her and Kick.

“Wow…that was more fun than I expected,” Kick admitted as he put down a large brush that he’d been using and grinned at the Hollywood sign.

“See, planning a dance is fun and we’re working together!” Kendall said and playfully hit his helmet.

He shook his head and gave her a gentle shove and they laughed. It was moments like this that reminded Kendall why she liked Kick. When he was passionate about something he put in his all. It reminded her how he could be reasonable and a hard-worker.

The two walked out of the hall, discussing lighting and switched off the lights, enveloping the hall in darkness.

******************************************************

The next two weeks few by and there was only four more days till the dance.  
The committee had worked tirelessly and everything was coming together.

The decorations were finished and the food had been ordered. Kendall was sitting in her usual spot on the stage after school and had just gotten off the phone with the caterers. She had ordered platters of mini pies, sticky wings and meatballs and a separate platter of vegetables and vegan food as well as a dessert platter with donuts, mini cupcakes, mini apple pies, mini cheese cakes and chocolate éclairs. Kendall had ordered extra just in case but she was sure that there was going to more than enough for everyone.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Kick’s voice became more comforting than casual after spending so much time together and honestly Kendall wanted to get used to it but she knew that once the dance was over, everything would go back to normal.

“Hey Kick, yeah, everything is great! Why do you ask?”

“You look stressed all the time,” he snorted and she huffed.

 

“I enjoy planning the dance but it does stress me sometimes. Anything could go wrong and I would be blamed.”

Kick burst out laughing.

“Seriously? You, Kendall Perkins, are stressed over a dance that will obviously be the best dance this school has ever seen?”

Kendall blushed at the praise.

“Kick, I wouldn’t give myself that much credit. It’s a team effort-“

“-Yeah, a team effort that wouldn’t have worked without your guidance.” 

Kendall didn’t know what to say. Kick had never complimented her like that before.

“Thanks Claren- I mean…Kick…you aren’t too bad yourself,” she grinned and he sat down next to her and looked at her food list.

“Ohhhh, you ordered all this? I am going to be so happy on the night of the dance,” he said imagining the buffet table.

“Remember to leave food for everyone else, Clarence!” she laughed and realized that she called him Clarence in a more joking way instead of when she would use it to make him angry.

“So, you and Ronaldo going together right? Are you going as a celebrity couple or something?” Kick asked.

Kendall shrugged her shoulders and readjusted her hair band to prevent herself from looking into his eyes.

“We…we broke up a few weeks ago. I broke up with him because I just didn’t feel romantic feelings for him anymore,” Kendall said and looked a Kick.

“So, who are you going with? Gunter I presume?”

“Nah, he has a date and even though we usually go as friends, I’m happy for him.”

“So, you’re not going with anyone? Wow, the great Kick Buttowski doesn’t have a date!”

“Hey, you aren’t going with anyone either!”

“Yeah, but before I started dating Ronaldo, I never had a date. I’m used to just   
organizing and watching everyone else have fun.”

Kendall didn’t realize how pathetic that sounded and she was just about to make up an excuse when Kick spoke.

“So, why don’t we go together?”

Kendall’s jaw dropped and she stared at him.

“Me? With you?”

“Oh, c’mon Kendall. I thought it would be fun since we worked on this together! Plus, we’d look great on the dance floor,” he grinned and Kendall had flashbacks to when they were dance partners.

“Oh...Okay! Sure but I do have requests!”

“I’m regretting asking you now…” Kick groaned and Kendall laughed.

“No, I want your opinion! Which dress should I wear?” she asked as she took out her phone.

Kendall showed him two pictures on her phone. One was an ankle-length baby blue satin dress with a criss-cross back and the other was a gold sequined strapless dress that just hit her knee.

Kick looked at the two dresses very carefully before giving her phone back.

“Well, you look good in both...but I think the the baby blue one. That looks more Hollywood and elegant and more…you,” Kick said with a small smile and Kendall felt her stomach jump in happiness.

“You’re not just saying that because blue is your favourite colour?” Kendall teased.

“Well…I do like blue…but anyway what was your other requests? Let me guess, a corsage, meet your parents at your house and you want a slow dance?”

Kendall froze.

“N-No No! Well, those suggestions are sweet but I just wanted you to promise me you’d help clean up afterwards!” Kendall stuttered and she was sure that Kick turned red.

“Oh...I thought cleaning was already part of the job…” Kick mumbled and he stood up.

“Well, I’ll pick you up at seven, that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay…” Kendall said and watched Kick hop off the stage and begin to walk out of the hall.

“Hey Kick! I’m still expecting a corsage!” she yelled trying hard not to laugh.

She saw his posture go ridged and he ran out of the hall.

***********************************************************************

“Hollywood sign, check!”

“Balloons, check!”

“Decorations all in place? Check!”

Kendall ticked off her to-do list and looked at the school hall that had been turned into a gorgeous venue for their end of term dance. The soft gold chiffon fabric draped elegantly at the entrance and the buffet table was soon to be filled with the food. The backdrop for the photos was in place and the photo booth was being set up. The lights were made to look like cameras and the DJ was setting up. The gold and silver balloons adorned the sides of the ‘Hollywood’ sign and Kendall grinned at her list that had successfully been completed.

“Whew! All done!” she said happily and stretched.

 

She checked her watch and saw that she still had three hours to get ready for the dance. The yearbook team was going to be taking pictures of the decorations while she was gone so she didn’t need to worry about leaving everything alone.  
Kendall picked up her bags and started to walk out the hall when she heard a loud bang.

“What the-“ Kendall said spinning around on her heel and she gasped.

“Jackie…what are you doing!” Kendall screeched.

The red head smiled cruelly and popped another silver balloon, the pieces of latex falling to the ground.

“Kendall, Kendall, Kendall…why would you try to steal Kick away from me?”

“Wh-what?” Kendall whispered.

“I know that you like Kick, Kendall. It’s really not that hard to see. But I had faith that you’d never make a move since you refused to acknowledge your feelings and you still see him as a nuisance but I was wrong.” 

As Jackie said this, she popped a gold balloon.

“When you were assigned to work together for the dance, I knew your personalities would clash and I hoped that the dance would be a disaster but you worked together perfectly!”

Jackie was shaking with rage.

“Watching you two grow closer and closer with every passing day was maddening and I knew that after the dance you would definitely start hanging out with Kick more and eventually you’d have enough courage to confess your feelings for him. Kick was supposed to be my date to the dance! And you took that from me!”

Kendall felt knots in her stomach. There were five balloons on either side of the buffet table and with Jackie popping them, there would be no balance and all their hard work   
would’ve been for nothing.

“Stop! Those are for the dance!” Kendall yelled and ran towards her but stopped when   
Jackie popped the last two balloons on the left side.

“No, Kendall. You don’t want me to pop the other balloons either, now do you?”

Kendall growled,“what do you want?”

Jackie smiled and rolled the pin in her hand.

“I want you to phone Kick right now and tell him that you are not going to the dance tonight. Tell him that you never should’ve agreed and that you hate him. And mean it,” Jackie smirked and stood next to the Hollywood sign.

Kendall’s jaw dropped. “There’s no way I’m saying that!”  
“Do you want this sign to be pushed over?” Jackie giggled and placed a hand on it.

“No…you, you can’t do that! The dance committee spent hours painting that!”

“Then. Make. The. Call.” Jackie hissed and Kendall shakily took out her phone and dialed Kick’s number.

“Hey Kendall! What’s up?”

Kendall looked at Jackie in anger and Jackie nodded, urging her to talk.

“Kick, I can’t go to the dance with you.”

There was a moment of silence.  
“Wait what? Kendall, you’re not making sense. Why do you suddenly not want to go?” Kick asked in confusion.

Kendall bit back her tears and clenched her fist.

“Because I hate you Clarence. I always have and always will and putting together this dance with you was a waste of my time. Don’t bother calling me again.”

Without waiting for him to answer, Kendall hung up and glared at Jackie.

“Are you happy now?” Kendall screamed and Jackie nodded.  
“That was easier than I thought. I never thought threatening you with destroying some little decorations would be so easy.”

“It’s not the decorations!” Kendall snapped, “It’s the fact that I have a reputation to uphold and I’d rather give up the dance than let everyone else down!”

Jackie laughed and rolled her eyes. “Wow, you are really stupid. You’d put other people before you? Wow Kendall, that’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, Kendall really is sweet,” came a familiar voice that made Kendall’s heart beat faster.

She turned her body to the door and sighed in relief whereas Jackie was red with anger.

“Jackie, I don’t know what you’re doing but I have a feeling that it’s nothing good,” Kick said with his arms crossed. Standing next to him was the principle, who looked furious.

“Jackie! What is the meaning of this?” she demanded when she saw the popped balloons and the pin in Jackie’s hand.

Jackie growled and anger and ran towards Kendall. Kick ran from the principle and knocked Kendall to the floor before Jackie could attack her. Kick came face to face with Jackie and grabbed her arms and tried to fight her off.

“What is your problem!” Kick yelled.

“You were never supposed to ask her to the dance. You were supposed to ask me!” Jackie screeched. Suddenly two other teachers ran in and grabbed Jackie.

“Hey! Let me go! I’m supposed to go with Kick! Not Kendall!”  
The teachers began to drag her out of the hall but before they did, Jackie broke loose of their grip and ran to the Hollywood sign. With one push, the sign fell to the ground and Kendall screamed. 

Jackie was grabbed again by the teachers and taken away whereas Kendall put her head in her hands and felt tears in her eyes.

“Kick, Jackie will no longer be allowed to attend the dance this evening and I’m going to give her parents a call. We’ll suspend her for a while but you don’t need to worry about her for tonight. Now…go check on Kendall…I think she needs the support. We’ll see if there’s any extra balloons or white paint for the sign.”

The principle walked away and Kick walked over to the crying girl.

“Hey, don’t cry. We can fix this.”

Kendall sniffed, “We don’t have anymore paint or balloons, Kick. They were all used up. I know that for a fact.”

She stood up and walked over to the Hollywood sign and tried to get it off the floor and with some help from Kick, they pushed it back up.

“Ugh! It’s ruined! The paint has cracked and it’s so noticeable!”

Kick took a good look at the sign before smiling.

“Actually…I have an idea.”

“Wait…how did you know that Jackie was here with me? And why was the principal with you?”

“I was actually walking with her to show off the decorations in the hall. I was on my way to see you because I knew you’d be there. Even though you said that you hated me I knew there was something wrong because you‘d never just say that without a reason. Plus, we had been getting along so well…it just didn’t add up.”

Kendall nodded and Kick looked at her with a smile.

“Now, let’s fix this.”

*******************************************************

Three hours later, Kendall was at the dance, her face hurting from smiling so much. She had never seen such a huge turn up before and the dance floor was bursting with people. She gazed at the Hollywood sign that had been coated in a layer of silver glitter paint and watched as some students took pictures with it. The cracks had been easily hidden by the paint and made the sign ten times better. The balloons at the buffet table were now a centerpiece and it honestly looked better than before.  
Everyone looked like they were having a good time and Kendall was relieved. When Kick had mentioned the left over glitter paint from one of the school plays, it was their only hope and it worked. The sign glowed in the multicoloured lights and it was the main attraction.

“Mini pies and cupcakes?” Kick offered on a paper plate and Kendall snapped out of her thoughts.  
She turned to him and gave him a smile and took the plate.

“Dang Kick, you were right. This is the best dance ever!”

“I told you that you could pull it off!” he grinned.

“Not without you!” she said and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“Well, you ordered the food!”

“You made the theme work!”

“You stopped Jackie from ruining the dance!”

“You-“

“Stop!” Gunter screamed and the two jumped in surprise. “Just dance already! I’m so tired of seeing you two argue over everything!”

To her surprise, Kick laughed. “Gunter, it just this inside joke Kendall and I have. We just like one-uping each other all the time.”

Kendall blushed and Gunter smirked at her reaction.

“Well, trying on-uping each other on the dance floor then! I need to get back to my date!”  
Gunter left them alone and Kick and Kendall smiled at each other. Kick held out his hand and Kendall took it.

“May I have this dance, Miss Perkins?” he asked with a wink.

“Only if you can keep up, Clarence,” Kendall said going red.

The two walked to the dance floor as the DJ began to play an upbeat pop song.

************************************************

Kendall’s heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst.

Dancing with Kick had been…exhilarating and reminded her of the first time they had danced together. People had actually stopped dancing to watch them and eventually, the whole crowd was cheering them on. When they had finished, the crowd cheered and even a few teachers congratulated them. 

Suddenly she felt warm…too warm and exited the hall needing cool fresh air.  
Kendall embraced the gentle breeze once she was outside and took a seat on one of the bleachers. It was quiet and the sounds of crickets were heard. She sighed happily and looked at the stars.

“Could this night be any more perfect?” she murmured as she marveled at the night sky.

“Well, if you’d go back inside it would be, since the whole dance was a success,” came a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“Kick!” Kendall exclaimed and she turned around to face him.

He was holding two cups of soda and gave her one.

“I saw you leave and I got worried. Thought I might’ve spun you around too much,” he chuckled and Kendall drank her soda thirstily.

“Thanks I definitely needed that,” the blonde nodded in relief as she felt her body temperature cool down.

Kick sat down with her in silence and they looked at the stars.

“Kick…thank you,” Kendall said softly and the daredevil looked at her in surprise.

“For what?”

“This is hands down the best dance I’ve ever had part of putting together. Without your encouragement, I don’t think it would’ve been this amazing. I…I know I’m not an easy person to work with. I lose my temper easily sometimes and I’m known to be bossy…but, but thank you for putting up with me. The dance is usually stressful but you managed to calm me down and take some of the load off. Heck, you saved the decorations last minute and stopped Jackie! I really can’t thank you enough.”

Kick’s jaw dropped.

“Gee…um…thanks Kendall…that means a lot coming from you.”

“It does? What happened to ‘I’m a daredevil and I don’t care about other opinions of me’ attitude?” Kendall asked and she saw a spark in his eyes as he smiled.

“You really aren’t the easiest person to work with but heck, you get things done to the best of your abilities. You’re a good role model, Kendall Perkins and I’m glad I got to work with you.”

Kendall was blushing furiously and she knew Kick could see it since they were sitting under a light.

“I really don’t know what to say…” Kendall giggled. “We’re just going to keep complimenting each other. There has to be a breaking point.”

Kick turned to face her and placed a hand on hers and she felt her heart stop.

“There is a breaking point but I’m sorta…scared to cross it…” he said looking directly at her in her eyes and Kendall’s heart began to beat a little faster.

“We…could cross it together?” Kendall asked and gave him a small smile.

“Deal,” he grinned.

They leaned in and shared their first kiss and Kendall Perkins knew that she would never forget the best dance ever.


End file.
